


Would you stay with me?

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Siblings, Acxa's daughter, Babysitting, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Happy Family, Implied Mpreg, Keith/Lance baby, Klance baby, Light Angst, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Keith (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Veronica's daughter, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: Acxa and Veronica are dating for almost six years now, have their little almost 3-year-old daughter Laura and they are happy.Tonight is date-night again, but Lance and Keith don't have time today and Veronica has to look for a new babysitter. Luckily there is Curtis.Veronica want's this evening to be perfect, because Acxa is acting rather strange latly. Is she thinking about breaking up?Acxa really is planing something and her thoughts from Keith's and Lance's proposal are still echoing through her head





	Would you stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 on the same day as part 4, because my beta and I both finished part 5 before 4. 
> 
> At this point already a thank you to her (my beta) bev_crusher1971
> 
> We finally meet... baby... still no spoiler. Read you in the end-notes about this topic.
> 
> PiT: 6 Years after the good Voltron ended, aka Season 7. (you should know this by now ;))

Veronica sat in the cafeteria with her colleagues Curtis and Iverson. On her lap sat her small, almost three year-old daughter Laura. Laura’s skin was brown and her eyes ocean-blue like Veronica’s, her hair on the other hand was purplish-blue like Acxa’s. Her blue irises shone like gems in her yellow scleras.

“Two paladins off duty really are harsh.” Iverson stated.

“Finding a new babysitter on the Atlas is harder.” Veronica said with a sigh, “Because of my brother soon becoming a Papa himself, he won’t have time anymore and so is Allura. Hunk is always somewhere else and Pidge… We don’t even consider her.”

Iverson giggled, “Come on, small Katie is good with children. Look at her and Andrea.”

“Andrea is different, Mitch.” Veronica said, “She’s Pidge’s niece. Pidge just can’t with children. I saw it on Lance’s last birthday.”

“What about Takashi and me?” Curtis asked. “We love children.”

“And you have free time?” Veronica asked sarcastically.

Curtis frowned and shrugged, “Well, we could be able to gather some spare time to babysit Laura.”

Veronica sighed and stroke over Laura’s hair and playing around the small bulges that would become horns someday.

“I guess.” she muttered, “What do you think, Laura? You want to be with uncle Curtis and uncle Shiro?”

“Shiro!” the girl yelled happily, “What about Lance and Keef? Is Keef sick?”

Veronica chuckled, “So, he just gets a baby. That’s why Lance and Keith are busy.”

“Baby.” repeated Laura and pressed her Teddy closer.

Iverson grinned. This kid was just too cute, even though she seemed to develop faster than human children.

The three adults continued their conversation about work and family. At some point Veronica’s mind drifted to her bi-monthly date-night with Acxa and she remember that it was tomorrow and they hadn’t planned anything yet.

“You wanna go look for her?” Curtis asked.

“I have a meeting to attend in twenty minutes.” Veronica said, “I think I’ll ask Ezor to look for Acxa. Keith’s doctors appointment should be over soon and…”

“I take Laura.” Curtis said, “After all, it’s my free day today.”

“Yeay, Curtis.” Laura babbled and climbed down her mothers lap.

She walked around the table and demanded to be lifted up by Curtis.

“Thank you, guys.” Veronica said, “You can call me anytime if there is an issue. Laura, be a good baby girl, yes?”

“Yes, Mommy.” Laura retorted and Veronica walked off to look for her girlfriend or Ezor.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Acxa sat on the black lion’s snout and stared at the golden ring in the palm of her hand. In the golden ring was a small diamond. When she heard light steps behind her, she closed her fist and looked back. Ezor stood on top of the black lions head and looked down to her friend.

“I was looking for you.” she said.

“I was trying not to be found.” Acxa replied, “What do you want?”

Ezor jumped down to Acxa and sat down next to her, “Well, Veronica was looking for you. She said she wanted to talk with you about date-night. But Lance and Keith are at the ward so she can’t give away Laura right now. So, she asked me to look for you.”

“Yes, date-night.” Acxa said. She was silent for a while and finally moved her hand towards Ezor and opened her fist, “What do you think?”

Ezors eye started to sparkle and she picked up the small ring, “Oh wow, it’s beautiful. Is it what I think it is?”

“An engagement ring, yeah.” Acxa answered, “You think she’ll like it?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful.” repeated Ezor and gave the ring back, “You wanna ask her on date-night?”

“I think… but I’m not sure.” Acxa muttered, “I still have doubts.”

“Why?” Ezor asked confused, “You’re dating for five years and you have a beautiful child. Veronica must be totally stupid to say no.”

A small smile crossed Acxa’s face and she tightened her grip around the ring, “I guess you’re right. Thank you, Ezor.”

Ezor looped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a hug.

“Ezor!” Acxa hissed, “Let me go!”

“No, you need a hug right now!” Ezor said and hugged her closer.

Acxa wanted to break free but gave up really fast and let it happen. The hug felt really good and comforting. Ezor was a good hugger. After a moment Acxa even raised a hand and put it down on Ezor’s arm as a sign of appreciation.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Shiro entered his cabin and called for Curtis. When he got no answer, he looked around in the small flat and finally found his husband lying on the couch, sleeping with a small child on his chest. He identified the child clearly as Laura McClain. With a smile, Shiro hunkered down and stroke a wisp of hair behind Laura’s pointed ear. The girl made a squeaking sound and opened her eyes a little.

“Shiro?” she muttered.

“Hello, Kiddo. What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Mama and Mom have date-night.” Laura explained, “Curtis”

The rest of her talk was so mumbled that Shiro didn’t understand a word. Suddenly Curtis growled and sat up.

“Takashi.” he muttered, “You’re here already. We babysit Laura tonight. Acxa and Veronica have their date-night.”

“I got that.” Shiro said, “Have you guys had dinner yet?”

“Noooo!” shouted Laura enthusiastically, “I’m hungryyyyyy!!!!”

Shiro giggled and stood up again. Laura jumped to the ground and ran after him.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Acxa and Veronica sat across each other in a pretty restaurant on a planet not far from the Atlas. The atmosphere was romantic and both women were properly dressed.

“You’re a genius.” complimented Veronica, “I thought you forgot about tonight.”

“I would never.” Acxa replied, “But… Ezor helped me a bit. She knows someone who knows the owner of this place.”

Veronica smiled and took another look around, “It’s really nice.”

Glancing back at Acxa, she noticed something weird. Acxa looked quiet, almost as if she would be isolating herself. Veronica was worried. Usually Acxa wasn’t this way. Usually she was happy and her smile shone brighter than a burning candle. But today she didn’t smile.

A slight fear crossed Veronica’s mind. Did Acxa wanted to break up their relationship?

“Acxa, darling… you were behaving rather strange the last couple of days,” she started the conversation. “Is everything alright? Is there something you want to tell me?”

Acxa seemed surprised and shook her head, “No, I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I just have a lot on my mind in the moment.”

“Aha.” murmured Veronica, “When have I told you the last time I love you?”

“Er… This morning I guess.” answered Acxa a bit overrun by this kind of question, “Why?”

“I’m worried about your behavior.” she said, “I don’t want to lose you.”

It took Acxa a moment to realize what Veronica was talking about. When she understood what she was saying, an ice cold shower run down her spine.

“No! Veronica, I-I don’t want to lose you either.” she quickly said, “I’m sorry when I worried you. It just… I… am afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of maybe destroying something.” she breathed, “Listen, I love you… so much I can’t put it in words. You’re my mate, the person I trust with my life.”

The word mate made Veronica smile. She knew that it was the greatest sign of love to be called a mate by a galra. Just this was enough for her.

“But,” Acxa continued and this hint of fear returned to Veronica’s mind. “I want everyone to know and to make you happy. So that you can have the best day of your life.”

The fear vanished from Veronica’s mind when Acxa pulled out a small box, opened it and revealed a golden ring.

“Would you stay with me?” Acxa asked, “As my wife? Forever?”

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Veronica breathed, “Yes, of course.” Tears began to run down her face, “I-I really was worried you would break up with me.”

Now Acxa was close to tears, too, and her smile was back. In that moment, the waiter came and brought champagne and the appetizers.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

The rest of the evening went perfect and when they returned home and found no child, they had fun all night long.

The next morning Acxa was the first to awake. She checked the clock, got dressed and made her way to Shiro’s cabin. Reaching the door with the shield ` _T. Shirogane & C. Blake_´ she pressed the doorbell and waited.

As the door opened, a very tired Curtis looked at her, “Acxa, good morning.”

“Morning. I want to pick up Laura.” Acxa said.

From inside the small flat Acxa heard Shiro calling, “Come in! I’ve made pancakes.”

Curtis invited her in and she walked into the small kitchen. On a chair sat Laura and devoured one pancake after the other. When she felt her mothers presence she turned around and greeted her cheerfully. Acxa came closer, hugged Laura and kissed her on the forehead.

“Mommy, how was date-night.? asked Laura and took a new bite from a pancake.

“It was nice.” Acxa answered and thanked Shiro for the plate of pancakes he had given her, “Very nice, and soon we will have a big celebration.”

“A celebration?” Curtis asked and yawned, “Is it about Keith? When is the due date again?”

“16th of October.” Shiro answered, “That’s still two months to go.”

“It’s not the baby.” Acxa denied, “I finally asked Veronica.”

Everyone looked at her and waited for an answer.

When Acxa eat her pancakes in silent Laura was the first to ask, “What have you asked Mama?”

Acxa swallowed and answered, bowed down to Laura, “I finally asked Mama to marry me.”

Laura seemed a little bit confused but Curtis and Shiro were stunned and congratulated her immediately afterwards.

“What is marry?” Laura asked.

Not knowing what to say Acxa passed the question on to Shiro and he explained the girl what a marriage meant.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Acxa’s and Veronica’s wedding ceremony was in the a big chapel on earth. The celebration afterwards took part in a big park. The McClain family, who owned a small farm and a flower shop, took care of the decoration, like they did three years ago, at Lance’s and Keith’s wedding.

At the wedding the two brides had looked perfect.

Veronica had worn a long princess-style dress, with a carmen neckline and free shoulders. Her long skirt had been decorated with small, sparkling pearls at the hemline and very fine lace with a flowery design, her top a white corsage with a heart shaped decolleté was also decorated with a flower pattern. Her short hair had been braided back like a crown with a big white flower on the back of her head. She had been happier than Lance or any other family member had ever seen her.

But asking Veronica who had been the most beautiful bride that day, she would answer Acxa, no matter what and without thinking about it.

Acxa’s appearance had been unique. She had worn a long dress too. But hers had been an a-line, with a free back, which was decorated with tattoo lace. The dress had little to less other decorations. The tendril pattern from the back went in thin and slender line down to the hemline of the skirt and made it look incredibly noble. Her hair had been decorate with white pearls and flowers and it was Krolia’s idea to draw a white pattern on Acxa’s horns that fitted her dress’ pattern.

Laura had been their flower girl, littering the way to the altar with yellow and blue flowers. It had been Veronica walking down the isle and Acxa had waited in front of the altar, with Ezor as her maid of honor and she had had a perfect view on Keith and Lance and little baby Kyle, sitting in the front row.

The party afterwards had taken until the early morning hours and everyone had had much fun.

For about a year everything was perfect. Until Acxa and her team went out on a mission and Acxa didn’t come back.

 

… to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a boy and his name's Kyle! Isn't that adorable? I think it is. 
> 
> We will hear more about Kyle, Andrea and the baby from Allura and Lotor soon. I know I didn't inclure Lotura or their baby in this story. But don't worry, I will not forget them. They get their own story. Soon. 
> 
> But before I do so I have to post two other storys. 
> 
> I know this story ended on an unsettling note, but I have a plan, don't worry. 
> 
> Please don't hate me for breaking Veronica. I promise I make up for it. I give you klance. In the next story. Pure and adorable Klance. 
> 
> Enough spoilered. Read you next fic! Leave your feelings in the comments below, I would love to read them. ^^


End file.
